A Struggling Love
by Arwennicole
Summary: After Jay and Trudy breakup, Jay and Amber start to grow closer again. Their relationship goes through it’s ups and downs. Will it last? FINAL CHAPTER!
1. No Regrets

AStruggling Love

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from _The Tribe_. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I do own the plot. P.S., this is my first _Tribe_ fic ever so please be patient.

Summary: After Jay and Trudy breakup, Jay and Amber start to grow closer again. Their relationship goes through it's ups and downs. Will it last? Read and review please.

Struggling Love

Chapter 1: No Regrets

Amber was putting her son down to bed and touched his soft cheek with a smile. She sighed as she walked out of the room after turning the lights out and closing the door.

As she leaned up against the door, her thoughts went back to the former Techno Leader who captured her heart. Even though her heart snapped right in two when she learned that he was with Trudy. She learned about Jay and Trudy's breakup. She couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat her fault. "Maybe I was in the way even if I stepped aside," she pondered. She then thought about Jay when he would take care of her son. When he would hold him and play with him. The look in his eye was unmistakable. Jay loved her boy just as much as she loved baby Bray. However, the thought of losing Jay again scared her. She needed to speak to him before it was too late.

Jay was in his room getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. He pulled his tank-top on and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw that it was Amber standing there. Immediately he thought something was wrong with baby Bray. "Amber, is something wrong? Is Bray okay?" He asked.

"He's fine, Jay. I need to talk to you," she replied.

He held the door open for her. "Come in," he stated. She walked in and sat down on his bed as he sat in the chair. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Jay, I just came to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened between you and Trudy. I feel like I was in the way," she murmured.

"Amber, my breakup with Trudy wasn't your fault. What's really going on, Amber?" He asked.

She sighed as she leaned back against her hands. "Jay, I know that you love my son. I see it in your eyes. Whenever you hold him or play with him you get that look in your eye that I get every time I hold him or play with him," she explained. Jay let out a sigh as he listened to her. He did love that boy. He loved that baby more than anything just as much as he loved that baby's mother. That was one of the reasons why his relationship with Trudy fell apart, his heart was set on Amber still. "My son needs a father, Jay," she added. Jay looked at her with a slight grin.

"Are you proposing?" He asked.

Amber chuckled and shook her head. She then got down on her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers. She laced her fingers through his and looked up into his eyes. "Jay, Bray needs you," she replied. She then let one of his hands go and touched his cheek. "I need you," she confessed. Jay smiled and touched her hand before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. Amber kissed him back before pulling at the hem of his shirt. He pulled back from the kiss only to remove his shirt, then he kissed her again. Before she could react, he placed her on his bed with him on top of her.

The next morning, Amber woke up and looked over at Jay to see that he was still asleep. She ran her fingers up and down his arm. A smile came across her lips as she remembered the night before. She loved ever touch and every kiss. She placed her head on his chest and sighed. She then felt his hand running circles on her back. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough," she replied.

She looked up to see him smiling at her. Amber then laced her fingers through his as she held his hand. "Do you have any regrets about last night?" He asked. She pulled herself up to his eye level and looked at him seriously.

"No, no regrets whatsoever," she replied.

They were quiet again. "Do you?" She asked. He stroked her cheek before answering.

"No regrets," he replied.

Amber smiled before Jay pulled her into another kiss.

Later that morning, Amber went to check on Bray with Jay right behind her. As she held her son in her arms, Jay was leaning against the wall. He was hoping that he'd have that with her. He dreamed of having that with her. All he wanted was Amber and Bray and he had both sitting right in front of him. Jay gave her a smile as she looked up at him with a gentle smile. He knew that everything was going to be just fine.


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation. I'm back now so now here's the next chapter for the story. Please review.**

Amber had set a blanket out with some of Bray's toys as she watched Jay play with him. She sat down with a smile and was beaming as she heard her son's laughs. Jay was carrying Bray by his arms making sounds while the baby was laughing and gurgling. "Taking off," Jay announced. Bray screamed with laughed as Jay picked him up and spun him around while making airplane sounds. Amber held her arms open as Jay 'flew' Bray over to her. "Watch out, we're coming in for a landing," he announced. Amber took the giggling baby into her arms and kissed Jay as he sat down.

"I'm glad that this is happening," she stated.

He wrapped an arm around her before answering her. "I'm glad this is happening too," he agreed. Then he kissed her while holding onto Bray's tiny hand. Amber leaned against Jay's shoulder as they watch Bray play with his toys. They were both unaware that they were being watched.

Trudy was watching Jay and Amber. She felt anger run through her veins as she watched them. She still loved Jay, ever since he broke up with her she felt so alone or so she thought. Trudy could see that Jay was truly was happy with Amber, but she couldn't help but feel angry about it. She still wanted Jay. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Now she was watching as he kissed and held her best friend. Trudy watched as they gathered their things and went back to her room.

Amber placed Bray into his crib and felt Jay's arms go around her waist. Jay placed a kiss on her neck and held her tighter against him. "Jay, any harder then I can't breathe," she commented.

"Can't help myself," he told her.

She placed her hands on his and placed her head on his shoulder. "Sure you can, you just chose not to," she teased.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Amber shook her head and smiled at him. "It just makes everything better," she replied. Jay placed a kiss on her lips with a smile.

"Good," he murmured.

Later that day, Amber was walking around the mall when she bumped into Trudy and Brady. "Hey, Trudy, Hi, Brady," she greeted. Brady waved her tiny hand as Trudy held the little girl to her hip.

"Hi, Amber," Trudy greeted back.

"How's Brady doing?"

"She's doing fine; she's just having a hard time sleeping at night. It's been a little different since Jay hasn't been around."

Amber then remembered that Jay used to be with Trudy before her. It's only been a day and she forgot. "You don't have to worry about it, Amber, I saw you and Jay together earlier," Trudy informed.

"Trudy, I'm sorry if this puts our friendship on the rocks," Amber apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Jay's a good man, you deserve him," Trudy assured her.

"No hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever. Could you take care of Brady for me for a little while?"

"Sure."

Amber took Brady and went back to her room while Trudy went to find Jay.

Jay had just walked out of Amber's room when he saw Trudy. "Hi, Trudy," he greeted. She grabbed his arm and led him away from Amber's room so she wouldn't see them.

Once they stopped, she spun around and looked at him. "Is this some sick game, Jay? Are you with her to get back at me?" She asked. Jay crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall as he looked at her.

"You are asking me this because?" He asked.

"I saw you together, Jay. I was watching you this morning. Are you using Amber to get back at me about the breakup?"

"First off, Trudy, I broke up with you. Second, I wouldn't use Amber, ever. You of all people should know that I wouldn't use her."

Trudy leaned against the other wall with a sigh. "I just can't believe it, Jay. I thought there was something special between us?" She asked. Jay sighed as he looked at the floor and back at Trudy.

"Trudy, what we had was nothing but a dream. I thought there was something there too, but I was wrong. I have chosen Amber a long time ago," he replied.

"What was I, a minor setback? Was I just someone you could use to forget about Amber?"

"I did want to forget about Amber, but everything that I did, everything that I have done without her I think of her. I can't help but want to be with her. I'm sorry Trudy. I have to go back."

Trudy watched him leave and sighed sadly.

That evening, Trudy picked Brady up and went back to her room.

Amber came back to her room to see Jay rocking Bray to sleep. "When did he wake up?" She asked. Jay looked up at her before answering.

"He woke up about fifteen minutes ago," he replied.

"And you took care of him for me, oh that's so sweet."

She kissed the side of Jay's head before sitting next to him to see her son falling asleep. "Sweet dreams, angel," she whispered. Once Bray was asleep, Jay placed the baby back into his crib before looking over at Amber. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay," he lied.

"Come on, Jay, you can tell me anything."

Jay sat down next to her and lied down on his back with his hands behind his head. Amber sat next to him. "Trudy cornered me today," he informed.

"She cornered me too. However, she told me she had no problem with it."

"She believes that I'm using you to get back at her for the breakup when it was me that broke up with her."

"Well, are you using me against her?"

"What? No, of course no, Amber. Give me one good reason why I would use you to get back at her."

Amber knew that Jay couldn't be lying and she knew that he wouldn't use her after all they went through to be together. She lied down next to him and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and then they both fell asleep there.


	3. Disbelief and Making it Official

Chapter 3: Disbelief and Making it Official

Almost a year had passed, and Amber and Jay's relationship grew stronger everyday. All Amber wanted to do was to be with Jay. Then, one day, she got the surprise of her life.

Amber was walking out of the room with Bray in her arms. The child could say few words such as up, mama, and hungry. Jay was looking over the water when Amber came over to him. "Jay, someone wanted to see you," she informed. Jay turned around and took Bray into his arms. Bray looked up and placed his hands on Jay's face. He then let out a gurgle before he gave Jay and Amber the surprise of their lives.

"Dada," he giggled.

Amber smiled and nodded to Jay who was looking at her for permission. "That's right, Bray, dada," he murmured. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and looked over at Amber. Amber just smiled and then she held onto her son's tiny hand.

"Mama," Bray giggled.

"That's right, Bray, I'm your mama," Amber answered.

Jay sighed as he held Bray in his arms. A child he grew to love so much as his own son and he loved Bray's mother just as much. He did have plans of marrying Amber, all he had to do was ask.

That night, Amber was putting Bray to bed when Jay came in. "Amber, we need to talk," he informed. Amber's heart stopped.

"_Is he going to break up with me_?" She pondered.

Jay sat her down and he sighed as he looked at her. "Amber, we've through a lot during this past year," he started.

"Yeah, we have," she agreed.

"Today when Bray called me 'dada', that was the second greatest thing that ever happened to me," he stated.

"What was the first greatest thing that ever happened to you?"

"Meeting you."

Amber's heart stopped as Jay dropped down to one knee and held her hands. "Amber, will you marry me?" He asked. Amber smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I take it that's a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Jay," she answered.

Jay held her close and closed his eyes. At last, at long last Amber was his. Bray was going to be his son and he was going to raise him as such.

(Three Weeks Later)

Jay stood at the altar waiting for Amber. He was a bit nervous, but yet he knew that everything was going to be okay. He was finally going to marry the girl of his dreams. Once Amber came down the aisle, all worries disappeared. As Amber stood in front of him and grabbed his hands, the ceremony began.

Jay was wearing his Techno uniform.

Amber was wearing white shoes, a white dress, her hair was down from the buns it's usually up in, her hair was up in a single bun, and a simple tiara sat in her hair.

The dress had spaghetti straps, it zipped up in the back, it fit all her curves, and it was made up silk.

She looked over at Trudy to see her holding Bray and smiled at Jay. They exchanged their rings and shared a kiss.

Later that afternoon, everyone was congratulating the newlyweds and that was when Amber saw Trudy sitting by herself. She walked over to her friend. "Trudy, what's wrong?" She asked. Trudy looked at her with a sigh.

"I envy you, Amber," Trudy replied.

She sat across from her confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Trudy looked over at Jay and looked back at Amber.

"First, you got Bray and then you had your baby with Bray. Then you got Jay. I've got my little girl, but that was with Martin who's against us. I feel like I'm cursed," Trudy replied.

"You're not cursed. Someone will be around for you," Amber assured her.

Trudy chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, I did get the best part of Martin though. She's right over there playing with Bray," she sighed. Amber looked over to see Brady playing with Bray. Jay walked over and placed his hands on Amber's shoulders.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, we're okay now," Amber replied.

She then stood up and looked over at Trudy. "Come on, Trudy, join the party," she insisted. Trudy smiled and stood up to join her friends.

That night, Jay and Amber were wrapped up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. "I don't know about you, but I enjoyed that," he commented.

"What about all those other nights?" She asked.

"They were good," he replied.

Amber swatted his shoulder when she knew what he meant. "You're mean," she whined. She yelped when he pinned her under him.

"And you're beautiful," he told her.

"You think that by complimenting me will make it all better?"

He then covered her lips with his in a kiss to silence her. Then he pulled the blankets over them while kissing her.


	4. Amber's Dream

Chapter 4: Amber's Dream

Two months after the wedding, everything was going great for the newly wedded couple. However, Amber was realistic dreams again.

****

(Amber's Dream)

Amber was sitting in the room when a figure came in. "Hello, Amber," he greeted. Amber spun around, but she couldn't see the person's face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to finish what I started," he replied.

Jay then came in. "Amber, Trudy wanted to talk to you," he informed. The figure turned to Jay and to Amber's horror, he held a gun up.

"A Techno," he snapped.

"NO!" Amber screamed.

The bullet went through Jay's heart and she ran over to him. "Jay, Jay, Jay answer me," she begged. She turned him over and held him in her arms.

"Amber," he whispered.

"Jay, hang in there, we'll get you some help."

"It's too late, Amber, it's too late."

"Jay don't die on me now, not when I need you. Especially now."

She held onto his hand and looked at him in tears. "I'm pregnant, Jay. You have to be here for this baby," she whispered. Jay coughed and blood fell from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I love you," he whispered.

Amber held her husband's dead body while the person behind her placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll take care of you, Amber. You and the children," the man told her. Amber ripped his hands off her shoulders and cradled Jay's body close to her.

(End Dream)

"JAY!" Amber shouted. She shot up from bed and jumped when she felt his hands go on her shoulders. She spun around to see that it was Jay.

"Amber, its okay, it's me," he assured her.

"Jay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She hugged him tight and sighed in relief. "You had another nightmare," he murmured. She took a deep breathe before pulling away.

"It's always the same thing. A figure comes into our room as soon as he saw you, he shot you and you died in my arms," she explained.

He held her to him and sighed. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. This was the first time she ever told him what it was.

The next morning, Amber looked to her side to find Jay gone. All of a sudden, it hit her and it hit her hard. She was able to reach the wastebasket before throwing up. Jay came into the room to see his wife throwing up. He walked over and rubbed her back. Once she was done, she leaned back into his arms and wiped her mouth. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied.

"I'm going to find you a pregnancy test."

He got up and placed her on the bed before leaving again.

When he came back, he handed her the test and watched her leave to take it.

About fifteen minutes later, she came out with a straight face. He stood up and walked over to her. "Well?" He asked. Then a smile came upon her face.

"It's positive," she announced.

Jay smiled and pulled her into a hug. He was going to be a father. His true firstborn, even though he loved Bray like his true son and he was going to keep it that way until Bray was old enough to understand.

That evening, they went to announce her pregnancy.

As everyone sat down for dinner, they watched as Amber came into the room beaming and Jay was walking behind her with his smile just as big. "What's going on?" Lex asked.

"Everyone, we have announcement to make," Jay started.

Everyone looked at them. "We're having a baby," Amber announced. They stood up to congratulate them.

"This is wonderful, you both deserve it," Trudy told them.

"Thank you, Trudy," Amber murmured as she hugged her.

Trudy hugged her back and smiled at Jay. "Just make sure to take care of her," she instructed. Jay nodded and then he wrapped his arm around Amber's waist before they sat down to enjoy their dinner.

That night, Amber found Jay trying to get Bray back to sleep. "Well, you better get used to this, Jay, this little one is going to give us the same problem," she informed. Jay sighed as he put Bray back into his crib. He sat next to Amber and watched as the boy fell asleep.

"That's not a bad idea," he yawned.

Amber smiled and she lied down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Amber," he whispered. She sighed as she snuggled up to him.

"I love you too, Jay," she answered.

He placed a hand on her stomach as Amber fell asleep. He was still in total disbelief that a living being that he helped make was growing inside of her and it amazed him. This was his and Amber's child. Their flesh and blood. Nothing could take this moment away from them. Jay placed another kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. The Surprise Return

Chapter 5: The Surprise Return

Amber was four months pregnant and everybody was getting ready for the baby's arrival. She did as much as she could during the day, even though she got tired easily. She remembered that it was the same thing with Bray. However, this time, Jay was going to be there when the baby was born. He wasn't going to leave her. Nothing was going to happen to him. He promised her that a long time ago after their wedding. Now, it was time for her to become a mother again. This time, the father was going to be there.

One day, everyone was sitting outside and were watching the children run around. It was Bray's birthday, so it was a big celebration. The boy was turning two and it scared Amber. Her little boy was growing up and she had Jay by her side to help her raise such an angel. She sat down and Jay wrapped his arm around her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired," she replied.

Jay nodded before having her lean against him. Bray then ran over to him. "Daddy, look," he laughed. He opened his hand to reveal a frog. Amber watched as Jay held the frog.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

Bray pointed over to the bushes and Jay put the frog back into Bray's hands. "Do you want this little guy get separated from his mommy and daddy?" He asked. Bray shook his head and Jay smiled at him. "Why don't you go put him back?" He suggested.

"Kay," Bray replied.

Amber leaned against him with a sigh. "Good, I thought he was going to ask if he could keep it," she sighed. Jay chuckled and placed a hand on her stomach as he watched Bray play with Brady and the other children. "Guys be careful around those branches," Amber warned.

"They're fine, Amber. Let them have fun," he insisted.

"I just don't want to bring home children with bumps and bruises."

"They're kids, Amber, they'll always get bumps and bruises."

Amber smiled at his words before feeling exhausted. She was getting tired of chasing Bray around the yard for picking up things that he wasn't allowed to touch. "I'm going to bed," she yawned.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine," she replied.

Jay watched his wife go upstairs and couldn't brush off the unfriendly feeling he had as he watched her. He then looked up to see the kids throwing sticks around. "HEY! PUT THOSE DOWN!" He shouted. He got up to take the sticks away while Amber went up to bed.

Amber went up to her room and then she suddenly felt very uneasy, as if someone was watching her from all sides. "Hello?" She called. She looked around and saw that there was nobody there. She shrugged and was about to take her jacket off when the door closed.

"Hello, Amber," a familiar voice greeted.

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened at who stood there. "Bray?" She asked. Bray came out of the shadows with a grin.

"It's nice to see you again too," he replied.

"I thought you were dead? They told me you were dead."

"I was dead virtually. I was able to escape Ram."

He went to hug her when he noticed that something was different about her. She wasn't smiling and she didn't look to thrilled to see him. She looked worried and upset. "What's wrong?" He asked. All of a sudden, mixed with the hormones and the shock of Bray being back, she cried. She sat down and cried. "Amber, it's okay, I'm here. I'm back now and we can raise our son together like we were supposed to from the beginning," he assured her. She shook her head as she wiped her tears away.

"That's where you're wrong, Bray. I'm not the girl you once knew," she confessed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the wedding ring on her finger. "You're married?" Bray asked. Amber nodded and then she finally removed her jacket to reveal her stomach.

"And I'm pregnant," she replied.

"Is it Pride?" He asked.

"No, it's not Pride."

"Then, who?"

Just then the door opened and Jay came walking in with a sleeping child. "Amber, I think you were right when you told me to keep them away from the trees," he stated. He looked up to see Bray. Bray looked up on Jay's forehead to see the 'T' symbol on his forehead. The love of his life had married a Techno.

"A Techno? You chose a Techno over me?" He asked.

"I'm not a Techno anymore. I left the Technos," Jay replied.

"That doesn't change anything. You're still a Techno," Bray insisted.

"He's my husband and the father of my child," Amber put in.

"This Techno is the father?" Bray demanded.

"I already told you that I'm not a Techno anymore. I quit that team. I was sick of their games that they played on us. I quit and I joined the Mallrats," Jay insisted.

"Just because you switched teams doesn't change of what you are," Bray snapped.

Just then, little Bray stirred and woke up. "Daddy?" He asked. Jay hushed the boy.

"It's okay, Bray, get some sleep," Jay answered.

Bray looked at Jay in disbelief. His son, his own flesh and blood had called him 'daddy'. He set the toddler next to Amber. "Come on, Bray, we should talk. We need to let Amber get some rest," he insisted. Bray glared at Jay but agreed to talk about this whole thing. Amber held her son close to her and fell asleep.

Bray and Jay sat outside having a stare down. "Sitting here and staring at each other won't change the fact that Amber's my wife and she's carrying my child," Jay pointed out.

"How did you do it, Techno, huh? Did you use your machines to make her fall in love with you? Did you manipulate her to make her fall in love with you?" Bray demanded.

"No, you know what, Bray? Amber rejected me when she thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead, Bray. She rejected my heart at first. Then a friend told her that she had to move on with her life. It was the best for her and for her son. I took care of that boy as if he were my own. I love that boy, Bray. You can't take away the moments I shared with Amber and little Bray," Jay explained.

Bray stood up with a glare. "That boy is _my_ son," he snapped. Jay stood up glaring right back at him.

"Bray is _my_ son the moment I held him in my arms. You may have created him, but I raised him and I will continue to raise him the way I see fit with the help from Amber, my wife," Jay snapped back.

Bray was speechless for a second before he stormed off. Jay went back upstairs to talk to Amber.

Amber had woken up from her nap already and was trying to fix things up. She was so confused. She loved Jay, but she loved Bray too. Jay was the father of her child and he was her husband. He was the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. She looked over to see Jay standing there. "Where's Bray?" She asked.

"He went to blow off some steam," he replied.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything. I spoke the truth."

Amber sighed and he noticed something different in her. "Amber, are you still in love with him?" He asked. She placed her stuff on the bed and sighed.

"I don't know, Jay. I really don't know," she confessed.

"What about me?" He asked.

Amber looked at him in shock. "Of course I love you, Jay. I married you, you're the father of my baby. Of course I love you," she replied.

"Bray's the father of our son. Do you still love him?" He asked.

Amber sighed and sat down. "Listen, Amber. I'll let you think about it. Tell me when you've made up your mind," he told her. She stood up and watched him go.

"JAY, WAIT!" She called.

Jay closed the door and Amber stood there in disbelief. He was making her choose between him and Bray. Even though she already chose who she wanted to be with at least she thought. "_Do I love Jay or do I love Bray?_" She pondered. She lowered her head and sat down.


	6. Amber's Decision

Chapter 6: Amber's Decision

Amber woke up to find her husband's spot on the bed empty. She sighed sadly and got up to find Jay. However, Jay was nowhere insight.

Jay was walking around trying to think about what had happened the night before. His wife, the woman he swore to spend the rest of his life with was struggling between her ex-boyfriend and himself. He stopped and leaned against the wall. "How could she do this to me? She told me that she loves me, but when I ask her about Bray, she's confused," he mumbled. He sighed as he continued walking. "She's _my_ wife and Bray's _my_ son. Just because the real father comes back into the picture, it shouldn't change anything," he added. He kicked the wall and pressed his forehead against it.

Amber bumped into Trudy on her way to find Jay. "Have you seen, Jay?" Amber asked. Trudy looked at her confused.

"Wasn't he with you last night?" She asked.

"No, we had this fight and he didn't come home last night," Amber replied.

"What was the fight about?" Trudy asked.

"I believe it's about me," a voice replied.

They turned to see Bray standing there. "Bray what are you doing here?" Amber asked. Bray gestured for her to follow him and she looked over at Trudy. "I'll explain everything later," she assured Trudy. Trudy watched as her best friend followed Bray.

Bray stopped in a spare room and closed the door. "How could you, Amber? How could you let a Techno raise our son?" He demanded.

"That Techno is my husband and he's Bray's father," Amber replied.

"Bray is my son, not that Techno's son."

"He is his son, Bray. You were gone throughout his life; Jay came in and helped me raise my son."

"How can you say that?"

"I thought you were dead, Bray. Jay told me that you were dead that they murdered you."

"Jay told you? Oh, that's great, Amber, trusting a Techno."

"I do trust, Jay. He's my husband."

"He must've used his technology on your head."

"He didn't use anything on me, Bray; I fell in love with him willingly. He was there when you weren't. He took care of me when you couldn't. He may've broken my heart a few times, but we were able to mend those pieces back together. Don't blame any of this on Jay because I fell in love with him when I moved on."

Bray looked at her in disbelief. "Do you love him?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"You have to choose one of us, Amber; you can't have it both ways. Take my advice though, whom would you rather see your son being raised by the Techno or me?"

He then walked out of the room. Amber placed a hand on her stomach thinking about the baby growing inside of her. She leaned back against the wall in tears. She looked up when the door opened to see Jay standing there. "Jay," she whispered.

"I saw Bray walk out of here and I heard crying so I came running," he informed.

"Jay, please don't make me do this. Don't make me choose," she begged.

"How are we going to live on with our lives knowing that our son's true father is out there."

"No!"

She hurried over and grabbed his hands. "Jay, the true father is standing right here. The true father is the man I married," she insisted.

"Do you love him, Amber?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

She sighed when she knew what he was going to say next. "I have to choose one of you, I can't have it both ways," she finished. He looked at her confused, but then he realized that Bray must've said the same thing. "Bray added about who I would rather see my son being raised by," she added. Jay placed his hands on her hips.

"Well?" He asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have married the father," she replied. She then pulled him into a kiss. Jay kissed her back and pulled her close to him.

Bray watched as Amber and Jay came out of the room hand-in-hand. He loved that woman more than anything in the world. He loved his son more than anything in the world. However, from the looks of things, he wasn't going to get that privilege, he lose that to Jay. He did everything he wanted to do with Amber. He wanted to marry her and have more children with her. Now he saw the former Techno general doing that job. It angered him. He loved Amber, but he loved her enough to let her go. However, he didn't want to let her go.


	7. Explaining Everything

Chapter 7: Explaining Everything

One morning, Jay was out gathering everything that Amber needed while she was pregnant. Bray came into the room to find his ex-lover fast asleep with a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. A month had passed and he was watching the girl he still loved carry a Techno's child. In his eyes, even though Jay quit the Technos that he still was a Techno. Bray walked over and touched her cheek. She stirred and sighed in her sleep. "Jay," she whispered. Bray's heart snapped hearing her call for her husband. When he saw that Amber chose Jay over him, he saw that he truly loved her. Amber stirred again and opened her eyes. She looked over to see Bray standing there.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted.

"Bray, what are you doing here and where's Jay?" She asked.

"Jay went to get some supplies for the baby and you. I came to talk to you, Amber."

Amber sat up with his help and leaned against the headboard. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked. Bray sat across from her on the bed.

"Why, Amber, why a Techno?" He asked.

"Bray, if only you'd understand. It was so hard for me the day Jay told me you were dead. He tried to get with me after he told me, but I pushed him away. Then Salene and I went out to travel for a little while so I could pull myself together. I was telling Salene that I would be looking for your body for the rest of my life. Salene told me that I couldn't. She told me that my life was too short and that I had to grab what I can. She told me that you're my past and Jay's my future," she explained.

"So you went back to the Techno," Bray concluded.

"I did go back to Jay, but when I got back there, it was already too late. Jay and Trudy had become a couple. I was devastated, besides thinking that you were dead, I never felt so betrayed. I was so mad at Trudy and myself. I pushed Jay away long enough for Trudy to pick him up. Then I got captured by the Technos."

She saw a surprised look on his face and silenced him before he could say anything. "Jay was captured by the Technos too. We were used to do a broadcast and once that was over, Mega wanted to erase our memories. Ram was going to try and disable Mega's program, but we had to act like we lost our memories. I was pretending, but Jay wasn't. Ram had failed to stop Mega from erasing Jay's memories. I had Ram try to bring his memories back, it didn't work the first time but the second time..." she started.

(Flashback)

"Do you think it worked this time?" Jack asked. Amber was holding onto Jay's hand hoping that it worked this time.

"There's only one way to find out. Go ahead, Jack," Ram told him.

Jack removed the headset and Jay looked over at her. "Jay, do you recognize me?" She asked. Jay looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

Amber felt like someone just ripped her heart out and stomped on it. She stood up and turned to Ram. "What is this, Ram?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ram asked.

"How long are you going to string me around? How many games to cover your lies?" Amber demanded.

"Amber..." Amber cut Jack off.

"SHUT UP JACK!" She shouted.

"Look, I try to help you and this is what I get. Accusations, accusations, accusations everywhere," Ram snapped.

"Well, you're a magnet for them, Ram and do you wanna know why?"

Ram shook his head and she felt anger go through her veins. "Because you're a lying treacherous scum," she snapped.

"Guys please," Jack insisted.

"This is the thanks I get, if it weren't for me, you'd be like him," Ram pointed out.

"Like what, Ram?" Jay asked.

Amber turned around and Jay stood up. "Ram, Jack, what are you guys doing in the city? Where's Mega? He's going to find us," he stated.

"No, it's safe Mega's gone," she assured him.

Her heart was thumping against her chest as she looked at him. "Are you really back? Do you know who I am?" She asked. Jay looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Amber what are you talking about?" He asked.

Amber smiled and embraced him. Then Ram asked for an apology.

(End Flashback)

"Bray, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I love Jay more than anything in this world. Jay's my husband now, Bray. I married him and we're expecting a baby together. Please understand that Jay didn't do anything to force me to fall in love with him. I did it freely," she finished. Bray sighed as he looked at her.

"I thought that once I found you that we could pick up where we left off," he stated.

"I'm sorry, Bray," she apologized.

She looked up when the door opened and Jay came in with some of the supplies they would need for the baby. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, we're just talking," Amber replied.

"And I was just leaving," Bray put in.

He got up and walked out of the room. Jay sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "What was that about?" He asked.

"I was explaining to Bray about what happened between you and me after we thought he died," she replied.

Jay kissed the top of her head and placed a hand on her stomach. "Where's little Bray?" She asked.

"I had Trudy take care of him today. She knows that you need to rest," he replied.

Amber nodded before starting to feel tired again. She fell asleep against him and Jay just held her to him letting her sleep.


	8. Their Child Part I: Early

Chapter 8: Their Child Part I: Early

Amber was due in a few weeks and everyone had everything set. Amber and Jay had both decided to let Bray into little Bray's life. They had the boy call him 'Uncle Bray' and Bray didn't have a problem with it, since they were allowing Bray into the boy's life.

However, now since the baby's due date was close, Amber had to stay in bed. Even though she hated the fact that she couldn't walk around and take care of the tribe. Jay assured her that he could take care of the tribe while she was in bed rest until after the baby was born. Even though Amber hated everything being brought to her.

This was how it was going to go when it came time for the baby. Little Bray was going to be with Bray, Brady was going to be with Salene, Trudy was going to be with Amber for support, and Jay was going to be the one to deliver the baby. Amber was thankful that Jay was going to be there for this one. She was surrounded by her friends during the birth of this child.

One day, Amber was thinking over some baby names when Jay came in. "Where's little Bray?" She asked.

"He's playing with Brady," he replied.

He sat next to her and looked at the list of baby names. "Are we going to be doing to our child the same thing what you did to little Bray?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it should be a tradition now," she replied.

He kissed the side of her head before looking over the names. "Where did you get these names?" He asked.

"I just think over some of the names I found in my mother's book," she replied.

Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then he looked at the list. "So, is there a Jay junior somewhere on there?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

However, what Jay did see on the list made his heart stop. "Ved?" He asked. Amber nodded and looked at him.

"I know your brother meant so much to you. What better way to honor your brother than naming our child after him?" She asked.

Jay kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered. She nodded before leaning back against him. "What if it's a girl?" He asked.

"Well, I really like the name Amy," she replied.

"Amy, I like it," he answered.

"If it is a girl, then in a few years maybe I can give you that boy you want."

Jay chuckled and held her to him. "It wouldn't matter to me, as long as I have you," he told her. She nodded before feeling very tired. "I should let you get some sleep," he murmured. He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Jay, stay here," she whispered.

Jay nodded before lying down next to her and pulled her close. Amber placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. Jay ran circles on her back and fell asleep holding her close.

Amber woke up and found that Jay was gone. She realized that it was dinner time and knew that Jay would be bringing her, her dinner. Just as she thought that, Jay came in with a tray of food. "Room service," he announced. She leaned up against the headboard and saw that he practically gave her the entire café. "Sorry, I didn't know what you were craving for so I just took one of everything," he informed.

"It's okay," she assured him.

She started eating the things that she could keep down. Once she was finished, Jay took the tray away and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm very tired," she replied.

"You slept half the day away," he teased.

"You're lucky I still have a sense of humor or I'd pulverize you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they looked over at the door to see little Bray standing there. "Hey, buddy," he greeted.

"Hi, daddy, hi mommy," little Bray greeted back.

He walked over and sat on the bed. "Mommy, look," he giggled. Amber held a picture up with a smile.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Mommy, daddy, baby, and me," little Bray replied.

"It's beautiful, sweet heart, mommy and daddy will keep it forever."

She kissed his forehead before handing the picture of the Jay and he pinned the picture up against the wall. Amber smiled at little Bray and placed another kiss on his forehead. "When baby coming?" He asked.

"The baby will come soon," Jay replied.

"I want to play with the baby now," he whined.

Jay and Amber laughed at the young boy before sending him out towards Bray. As Jay came back into the room, he saw a discomfort look on his wife's face. "Amber, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Jay, I think my water broke," she informed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

He then saw a wet spot on the bed. "You're not due for another two weeks," he told her.

"I think I know, Jay. I didn't ask for this," she hissed.

"I'll go get Trudy," he informed.

"HURRY!"

A few minutes later, Jay came back with Trudy right behind him. "You're not due for two weeks," Trudy stated.

"Will you two just shut up and get over here?" She hissed.

"Jay, this will take awhile. It may depend on her contractions," Trudy instructed.

"Right, I'm supposed to wait down here?" He asked.

"Yes," Amber replied.

"Be prepared, Jay, this may be a very long night," Trudy informed.

"Wonderful," Jay mumbled.

"I don't want to hear it, you got me into this mess," Amber snapped.

"Not that you were complaining," Jay stated.

Amber rolled her eyes and then she leaned against Trudy and whimpered in pain as a contraction hit. "We're in for a very, very long night," Trudy added.


	9. Their Child Part II: Celebration

Chapter 9: Their Child Part II: Celebration

Amber gasped in pain when another contraction hit. She dug her nails into Trudy and Jay's hands. "Trudy calm her down before I lose a hand," he insisted. She glared at Jay before crying out in pain.

"This hurts so bad," she whimpered.

Trudy placed her free hand on Amber's shoulder. "You had to go through the same thing when little Bray was born," Trudy reminded her.

"I know that, Trudy, but it didn't take so long for little Bray to be born," Amber snapped.

"Actually, it did, you just don't remember."

Jay winced when he felt his wife's nails dig into his hand as another contraction hit. "That was a strong one," she whimpered.

"It's okay, Amber, it'll all be over soon," he assured her.

Bray was sitting out in the hall after he put little Bray to bed. He couldn't believe that this was happening. The woman he still loved was in the room just down a couple of doors from his room giving birth to his enemy's child. "Everything's going to be okay, Amber, just calm down," he heard Jay tell her.

"This is taking too long," Amber hissed.

"It may take awhile, just hang in there, Amber."

He lowered his head with a sigh. "That should be me in there. That should be our second child. The Technos took that away from me," he mumbled.

Amber sighed in reliefafter the strongest contraction hit her. She fell back against Trudy and Trudy just dabbed a cloth on her forehead. "It should be anytime now, Amber," Jay assured her.

"I hope so, Jay, I really do hope so," she murmured.

She then gave his hand a gentle squeeze with a smile. "I can't believe this is happening," she murmured. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her hand.

"This is really happening, Amber. We just need time to be on our side," he told her.

Amber nodded before leaning back against Trudy's shoulder. She was exhausted, but she had to do this for her baby and for Jay. They dreamt of having a family together not long after their relationship started. Now, she was waiting for the newest member of the family to come. She gasped in pain and sat up. "Okay, I think this is it," she announced. Jay let her hand go and got ready.

"Amber, when I count to three, you have to push as hard as you can. Are you ready?" He asked.

Amber nodded and she started tense up. "Amber, calm down, take slow deep breathes so we can do this," he instructed. She started to calm down and did her breathing. "One...two...three," he counted. She screamed in pain as she pushed.

Bray's head shot up when he heard Jay's counts and Amber's screams of pain as she pushed. He looked up to see Salene, Ebony, Slade, Jack, Ellie, Lex, Lottie, Ruby, and Gel standing there. "What's going on?" Salene asked.

"Listen for yourself," Bray replied.

They looked up when they heard Amber scream again.

Jay looked up at his wife. "I can see the head, Amber, just a few more pushes," he instructed. She fell back against Trudy and shook her head.

"I can't, I'm too tired," she whimpered.

"You have to, Amber, bring our baby into this world," Jay insisted.

"Come on, Amber, you have to do this," Trudy agreed.

She nodded and with Trudy's help she was able to sit up again. "Okay, one...two...three push, Amber," Jay instructed.

(Five Minutes Later)

Jay smiled when his child was finally in his arms. "You did it, Amber," he murmured. She smiled and Trudy helped her sit up against the headboard.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl," he replied.

Trudy cleaned their daughter up and placed her back into Jay's arms in a warm blanket. He walked over to her with an exhausted but grateful look on his face. Amber gave a tired smile as he placed their daughter into her arms. "Here she is, Amber," he whispered. He sat next to her and kissed the side of her head.

Out in the hall, everyone got worried when everything went quiet. Bray stood up when Trudy came out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "Well?" Salene asked. She stopped and smiled at them.

"It's a girl," she announced.

The group quietly celebrated the baby's birth, all except for Bray. He was worried about Amber. Trudy could see the worried look on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Amber's okay, Bray," she assured him. Then she went to her room.

Jay pulled his wife and daughter close to him once Amber fell asleep. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep too.

(The Next Day)

It was late afternoon when Jay finally woke up. He looked at Amber to see the peaceful look on her face. He looked between them to see their sleeping daughter in her arms. He took their daughter from her arms and got up from the bed. He walked over to the window and looked out to see their friends. Ever since they had to leave the city, they found a nice quiet place to have their tribe and raise their families. They would have lived in the city they found, but they didn't want to take the chance of Jay and Ram getting captured because they were Technos. Jay looked down at his sleeping daughter and touched her tiny hand. "How can something so tiny be so beautiful?" He pondered.

Amber woke up five minutes after Jay woke up. She looked over to see Jay sitting by the window with their daughter in his arms. She walked over and stood beside him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. Jay looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing really, just about us and our children," he replied.

She sat across from him and she took the infant into her arms. "So, how are we going to name her?" He asked.

"What do you mean how? Do you mean what?" She asked.

"No, I mean how? Are we going to go through the ceremony you went through with little Bray or are we just going to announce it to our friends?" He asked.

She looked down at her daughter with a sigh. "We're going to go through the ceremony when little Bray was born. Then we'll announce it to the others," she replied. The infant started to cry giving Amber the hint that she was hungry.

"Jay, could you hand me that bottle over there?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jay replied.

He picked up the bottle and handed it to Amber. "So, when do we leave?" He asked. Amber thought about it as she fed the baby.

"As soon as I get Trudy," she replied.

Once the baby was fed, she put the baby in a nice little baby outfit and wrapped her up in the blanket again once she got her jacket on. Jay was ready to leave and they went to get Trudy.

(By a River)

They stood by a river and they got everything ready. However, Bray was watching through the bushes, wanting to see the name they picked out for the baby. Trudy dripped water onto the baby's head and Amber began to speak first. "I wish for you a fine bright world to grow up in. And a future for you to believe in," she started.

"I wish for you a great life and I hope you look back on your childhood with fondness," Jay put it.

"We have picked the perfect name for you. We're naming you Amy, precious daughter," Amber informed.

Jay wrapped his arms around Amber's waist and placed his chin over his shoulder as he looked at their daughter. "Amy, welcome to the world," they announced in unison. Then Amy's beautiful brown eyes opened up and they both looked at her with smiles on their faces.

(Back at Home)

Dinner had started and they were waiting for Amber to announce what they named the baby. "Well, Jay and I have decided to call her Amy," Amber announced.

"Amy, that's pretty," Lottie commented.

"It is, it fits her perfectly," Salene put in.

Jay wrapped his arm around Amber's shoulder and kissed the side of her head before they enjoyed their dinner.


	10. The Perfect Day Ruined

Chapter 10: The Perfect Day Ruined

Amber woke up to the sound of her baby whimpering. She got up and walked over to her daughter's crib. She picked Amy up and started rocking her back and forth while walking. "It's okay, sweet heart, mommy's here," she whispered.

"Here, let me hold her," Jay insisted.

She looked up to see her husband standing next to her. She placed Amy into his arms and sat down watching as Jay walked around the room with their daughter in his arms and she finally calmed down.

"Daddy's little girl," she teased.

"I guess she is," he agreed.

Amber stood up when Jay placed the infant back into her crib and wrapped her arms around his waist while looking up into his eyes. "To think that we went through so much trouble to get together," she stated. Jay smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're together now, that won't change anything," he assured.

She sighed as she placed her head on his chest. A smile came upon her face as she held him to her.

That afternoon, Amber was sitting on a blanket with Amy in her arms while watching Jay and little Bray play. "Daddy, pick me up," little Bray laughed. Jay grinned and scooped the boy up in his arms. "SPIN!" He shouted.

"Okay, you sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah."

"You really sure?"  
"Daddy spin."

"Okay."

Amber laughed as Jay spun around in circles with the boy in his arms laughing. Once they stopped, he placed the boy on the ground and he fell on his behind from being dizzy. "Do it again," he laughed.

"No, you're going to get sick," Amber insisted.

"Aw, mommy," little Bray whined.

"Your mother's right, Bray you'll get sick."

Little Bray then picked up the airplane that Jay made for him. He ran around making airplane sounds. Jay sat next to Amber and kissed the top of Amy's head. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's just sleeping," Amber replied.

He took Amy into his arms and then he looked up to see Bray coming. "UNCLE BRAY!" Little Bray shouted. Bray grinned as he picked the boy up and set him on his shoulders.

"Hi, Amber, Techno," Bray greeted.

Jay rolled his eyes; he was used to Bray calling him 'Techno'. "Bray, we've told you time and time again his name is Jay," Amber insisted.

"Just because he has a name doesn't change what he is," Bray stated.

Jay placed Amy back in Amber's arms and stood up. He walked over and held his hands up to little Bray.

"Bray; get down from there," he instructed. Little Bray got into Jay's arms and Bray watched as Jay placed the boy back with his mother.

"So, that's it, huh? You come in and take over my place in the tribe and by Amber's side, that's great that's just great, Techno," Bray snapped.

"You don't understand, Bray, you'll never get it through your head. If you were here, I would've stepped aside with no problem. However, you weren't around, I was. I would appreciate if you'd stay away from my family."

Little Bray looked up at her mother. "Why are they fighting, mommy?" He asked.

"It's a grown-up thing, sweetie," Amber replied.

"Oh."

Bray came so close to Jay's face that they were looking each other straight in the face. "You can't keep my son away from me, Techno," Bray hissed quietly. Jay could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Bray, you're drunk," he stated.

Before Jay could react, Bray brought his fist back and got him in the face. "DADDY!" Little Bray shouted. Amber watched in horror as her husband and ex-boyfriend started to fight. Jay was just defending himself while Bray just started to attack.

"Bray, stop, you're drunk" Jay ordered.

Bray pinned Jay to the ground and wrapped his hands around his throat. "BRAY, STOP!" Amber screamed. Bray ignored her and kept choking Jay. Amber would go help, but she was trying to keep her son from going at them. Jay finally lifted his leg up and kicked Bray away. Jay stood up and wiped the blood away from his lip.

"That's enough, Bray," Jay snapped.

"It's over when I say it's over Techno," Bray snapped.

Jay's eyes widened when Bray brought a knife out into view. "Bray, don't do this," Jay insisted.

"You took everything away from me, Techno. You took me away from Amber and little Bray," Bray snapped.

Jay turned to Amber. "Amber, go inside and get Lex," he informed. Amber nodded before taking the children inside. Jay was dodging Bray's attacks. He hissed in pain when he felt the knife go into his arm. He looked at his arm to see the blood. Bray advanced on the former Techno General.

Amber turned the corner with Lex behind her. They turned and Amber gasped at what she saw. "JAY!" She screamed. She sat her husband lying on the ground with Bray standing there. He looked to be in disbelief himself. Amber ran over and held Jay in her arms. She looked at Bray in tears. "Bray, what have you done?" She demanded. Lex then grabbed Bray's arm.

"I'll take him back and bring some help," he informed.

"Hurry, Lex," Amber ordered.

Lex took Bray away and Amber looked at her husband in tears. "Jay, please don't leave. Don't leave me," she whispered. She pressed her forehead against his with tears falling down her face. "Please don't leave me," she whispered. She stroked his face while cradling him in her arms.

Later that evening, Amber came downstairs to find Bray in his cell. She stood in front of the cage with a glare. "How dare you, Bray?" She demanded. Bray stood up and walked over to the end of his cage.

"Amber, I'm truly sorry," he apologized.

"You attacked and stabbed my husband, Bray. How am I ever going to trust you again?"

"I was drunk, Amber."

"Why did you have to go and do that, Bray? You were always smarter than that."

"The Technos, they..."  
"No, don't you dare start blaming this on the Technos. You did this Bray. Not the Technos you."

Bray looked at Amber as she turned her back for a second and knew she was wiping her tears away. She then looked back at him with a glare. "What about my daughter, Bray? If Jay dies, what'll happen to my baby girl?" She asked.

"You'll still be there..."

"No! I don't want my daughter to just know her father through my memories. I want her to be able to see him. Touch him and love him. Because of your foolishness, I may never see my husband again."

She was about to walk away when she stopped to look at him. "If Jay dies, Bray, I never want to see you again," she informed. She then slammed the door behind her as she left. Bray leaned against the bars of his cage and cried. He was crying for doing what he did to Jay, to Amber, to his son, and to the new baby. He made the biggest mistake of his life.


	11. Answered Prayers

Chapter 11: Answered Prayers

Two days passed since Bray attacked Jay. Jay was still lying in the hospital wing's bed unconscious. Amber never left his side. Trudy was getting worried that Amber was going to get sick if she didn't get a decent meal.

Bray looked up when he heard the door open. He saw Trudy come downstairs with Brady sitting on her side. She stood in front of the cage and Bray walked over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Amber's going to get sick. She hasn't left Jay's room in over two days. She needs someone to get her out," she informed.

"Why are you here then? She won't listen to me. I'm the man that stabbed him."

"You were drunk."

"That doesn't matter, Trud. I probably killed her husband. I've made my decision, I'm going to leave once Jay wakes up."

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"I'll still leave. I'm just in the way."

Trudy placed Brady on the floor and kneeled in front of him as he sat down. She held onto the bars and looked at him. "I won't stand for this, Bray. Amber needs you now more than ever. She understands why you hate the Technos so much. Nobody blames you. They've done some horrible things to everyone. Amber knows. She's been through it all too," she assured him. She reached through the bars as if she were begging him to grab her hand for hope. "Please, Bray," she whispered. Bray looked up at her and then he held her hand.

"I'll do my best to help. You have to get Amber out of that room though," he stated.

"She won't leave," she reminded.

"Get Lex to drag her out. I don't care what it takes. Just get her out of that room. She won't let me near Jay if she's in there."

Trudy nodded before going to get Lex and Ebony.

Fifteen minutes later, Ebony came down with the key to the door. "I don't know what you said to that girl, but she insists that you're going to help Jay," she sighed. She unlocked the cage and let him out. Bray thanked her before going upstairs.

Bray leaned against the doorframe looking at the unconscious man in front of him. He then felt do awful about what he did to him. He walked over and kneeled beside Jay's bed. "Jay, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I hope you can forgive me. I'm so sorry," he apologized. Bray looked at the ceiling. "God, if you can hear me please listen to this. Amber needs him. The children need him. The tribe needs him. I've made the mistake of attacking him. I truly sorry for the sin I have made two days ago. Please, don't punish Amber too. She's done nothing wrong. If anyone needs punishment it's me. Please, let him live. Let him see his daughter grow up. Let him live another day to be with his family. Let him be happy with Amber. Please forgive me for hurting him like this," he prayed. He looked at Jay with a sigh. "Don't you dare leave Amber now. After all the things you've been through don't leave her now," he added. He then sat on the bed opposite of Jay's and waited to see if his prayers would be answered.

Later that afternoon, Amber came back in the room and was shocked to see Bray sitting next to Jay's bed. "Bray, what are you doing here? How did you get out?" She asked.

"I came to help," he replied.

"You've done enough, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now."

"Amber, wait, let me say something before you kick me out."

Amber sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it?" She asked. Bray stood up with a sigh.

"I have apologized some many times and I have so many excuses, but you're right. I had no right to do what I did. Drunk or not I knew what I was doing. I was upset Amber. I was upset that you had chosen a Techno over me. I couldn't believe that my son believes that Jay is his father. I just found it unfair because the Technos took that chance away," he explained.

He then held Amber's hand. "I still care for you, Amber, I hate to see you hurt. I hope in time that you'll forgive me," he added. Bray kissed her cheek before leaving. Amber watched him leave before walking over and sat by Jay's bed. She held onto his hand while stroking his face.

That night, Amber had fallen asleep with her head on the edge of Jay's bed. However, she felt someone touch her face and opened her eyes. She looked up to see Jay awake. "Jay!" She gasped. She sat up and held onto his hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a car, but I'm okay," he replied.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He wiped her tears away as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I lost you. You've been unconscious for two days and I was afraid that I was going to lose you," she replied.

"Amber, I'm never going to leave you," he assured her.

Amber kissed him before he held her in his arms.

The next day, Jay was sitting up in his bed and smiled when little Bray came running in. "DADDY!" He exclaimed. Jay smiled as he took the boy into his arms, being careful around his injury. Amber came in with Amy in her arms.

"Somebody wanted to see her daddy," she informed.

Jay let little Bray go and took his daughter into his arms. A smile came across his face as he looked at Amy. He touched his daughter's soft cheek with a smile. Amy started to cry and Jay rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Hey precious, don't cry, daddy's here to stay," he whispered. Amber smiled and sat next to Jay with little Bray sitting on the other side looking at Amy.

Bray was watching them with a sigh. He saw how happy Amber was and then he finally heard Amy's giggle. "To think that I almost had him lose the chance of getting to know his daughter," he murmured. He leaned against the doorframe watching quietly and unnoticed by the family. "_I hope they'll forgive me one day_," he thought. Then he walked way.

Jay looked up and saw Bray leave. He then was drawn back to what he heard while he was unconscious. "_Don't you dare leave Amber now. After all the things you've been through don't leave her now_," he heard Bray say. Amber placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking," he replied.

He chuckled when Amy grabbed his shirt. "You're going to be just like your mother, sweetie," he cooed. Amy then grabbed onto his finger and Jay smiled at her grip. "You have a strong grip there," he commented. He then placed a hand on her forehead before looking at Amber. "I love you," he told her. Amber smiled and gave him a kiss. Once they pulled back she smiled at him.

"I love you too," she answered.

He then looked at little Bray. "Hey, don't you worry, buddy, I love you too," he assured him. He pulled the boy close and kissed the top of his head. He looked at his family with a smile. Thanks to Bray, he was able to be with his family.


	12. Two Months Later

Chapter 12: Two Months Later

Bray was watching Jay and Amber. Amber was stroking little Bray's back as he slept with his head in her lap. Jay was playing with Amy. It looked so perfect. Thankfully, Jay didn't want Bray to be kicked out of the tribe. Bray knew that Jay was trying make friends with him. Tryin to show how sorry he was what happened to him two years ago. To show him that he wouldn't do anything to harm Amber and anyone.

Jay was on his knees with a flower in his hand. Amy was on her back and she giggled every time he would tickle her nose with the flower. Amber smiled as Jay played with Amy. She was so glad that Jay was okay. He had a scar on his arm and his stomach from the knife wounds.And it worried her when Jay had Bray stay. She was worried that it would happen again. Then again she knew that Jay was trying to get along with Bray. Amber remembered that once upon a time that she despised the Technos because they took Bray. That was until she met Jay. He changed her outlook on the Technos. Now, she was married to a Techno and had her daughter with a Techno. Not just any Techno, but a former Techno General.

Jay looked over at Amber to see her running circles on little Bray's back as he slept. He knew she was upset with him when he insisted that Bray should stay in the tribe. However, he knew that one day he would get along with Bray. Sure he did a few things that ticked Bray off: capturing him, marrying Amber, raising little Bray, and having Amy with Amber. Just remembering the day he had Bray stay was fresh in his mind.

(Flashback)

"We have to get Bray out of here," Lex insisted. Jay was sitting in a chair after painfully sitting down, he stood up feeling the pain shoot through his side.

"No," he objected.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Ruby asked. Amber stood up to steady Jay as he started to talk.

"I don't believe we should just kick Bray out of here. After all, it took him all this time just to find his way back," Jay replied.

He looked over at Trudy to see the hope in her eyes. "Jay, don't you realize what you're saying?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, I want Bray to stay," Jay replied.

Jay look over at Bray to see the shocked look on his face. "Why the sudden change?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he did try to kill you," Ellie reminded.

"I know what he did, he knows what he did. We don't need to have it repeated. I want Bray to stay in the tribe. Give him a second chance," Jay stated.

He could see that his friends weren't very impressed. He then looked at Ram. "Look you guys gave Ram a few chances. He made some mistakes but he's here. Bray needs this second chance, come on you guys," he insisted. Lex sighed as he looked at the tribe.

"Let's vote on it. Who here thinks that we should kick Bray out of the tribe?" He asked.

Seven people raised their hands. "All opposed?" Jay asked. Eight, Bray was going to get his second chance.

"Fine," Lex stated.

He then looked over at Bray with a glare. "One more screw up and you're out," he informed. Then he walked away. Amber was helping Jay to their room when Bray stopped them.

"Jay, wait," he called.

Jay turned to look at him as he walked over to them. "I want to thank you for giving me a second chance," Bray informed.

"You need a second chance. Ram got his second chance and he made up for the mistakes he made. You have to prove to the tribe that you're worthy to stay. Even though I know how sorry you are about what happened," Jay informed.

Amber stayed quiet through the whole time. Then she took him back to their room.

Jay was leaning up against the headboard as Amber sat down. "Jay, are you sure you want him to stay?" She asked. Jay nodded and touched her face.

"Bray deserves a second chance, Amber. Getting drunk and stabbing me proves that he does hate me, but he deserves a second chance. It took him all this time to find his way back. We let Ram of all people to be in our tribe," he explained.

Amber sighed and nodded. Ram proved himself that he was worthy to stay in the tribe. Now, it was time for Bray to prove that he was worthy to stay in the tribe.

(End Flashback)

Bray had yet to prove that he was worthy for the tribe. Jay knew that when the time came that Bray could prove himself worthy.

Jay then went back to Amy. The little girl started to whimper with the lack of attention her father was giving her. "Hey, don't cry there sweetie," he insisted. He picked her up and started bouncing her on his leg. Amy giggled and then she latched herself onto her father's shirt. "Sweet heart, what is it with you and my shirt?" He asked.

"She's been attached to your shirt since the day she was born. It was the softest thing she felt when she was born," Amber replied.

Jay smiled at the memory of his daughter's birth. Holding her for the first time was the most amazing thing in his life. He loved holding his baby girl. He couldn't put her down even if he wanted to. He was too attached to his daughter. He was also attached to his wife and son. Jay sighed as Amy fell asleep in his arms. "We better get them inside," she informed. Jay nodded before standing up. Then they went back to set the kids down for their naps, which they were already taking.

Amber was in the kitchen fixing dinner up with Ruby when she heard Amy start to cry. Ruby watched as Amber walked over and tried to hush the crying infant. "How does it feel?" She asked. Amber picked Amy up and looked at her quizzically.

"How does what feel?" Amber asked.

"How does it feel to hold and to love such a tiny person?" Ruby asked.

"It's easy, through the pregnancy somehow we mothers have this special connection with our children. I felt the connection when I was pregnant with little Bray and I felt the connection with Amy."

Amber walked over to Ruby and held the baby out to her. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked. Ruby smiled and took the baby into her arms. Amy opened her brown eyes and reached out to touch Ruby's face. "So, how does it feel?" Amber asked.

"It feels amazing. Holding something so precious and so tiny that will someday grow up and make a difference in this world," Ruby replied.

"Holding a baby is amazing. Watching the baby grow is just as amazing."

Ruby looked at Amy with a amazement in her eyes. Even though Amy wasn't her child, just holding a little person amazed her in general. She couldn't believe that Amber was able to give birth to two beautiful children. Amber turned to see Jay standing there. "When's dinner going to be ready?" He teased. Amber grinned as Ruby placed Amy back into her arms so she could get back to finish dinner.

"Here, Jay, you take care of the kids while I'm helping Ruby cook," she replied.

Jay took Amy into his arms and grinned at Amber. "No problem," he assured her. Then he left. Amber then turned back to cook dinner.

"Jay loves that little girl doesn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, he can hardly put her down. Since he was the first one to hold her the day she was born," Amber replied.

"Are you saying that Jay delivered your baby?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just thought that Trudy would be the one."

"Why? What better way than the father of my child to deliver?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Amber then went back to help fix dinner and then she thought about the day Jay delivered Amy. She saw his eyes light up with joy when he held their daughter in his arms for the first time. "Amber, do you plan on having anymore kids?" Another voice asked. She looked over to see Lottie sitting there looking at her.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" Amber answered with another question.  
"I mean, after Amy was born, the whole place could hear you scream, we weren't sure if you'd want to have another baby," Lottie replied.

"That's the only bad part of having kids. The pain if having them."

All three women laughed at her comment. "Why don't you go see Trudy and Brady? I'm sure she'd like some company," Amber suggested.

"She's got company," Lottie stated.

"Really, who?" Amber asked.

"I just saw her and Bray leave not too long ago."

"Where did they go?"

"They're just walking around."

Amber smiled as she finished preparing dinner. "Well, you better go fetch everyone. Dinner's ready," she informed. Lottie got down and went to get everyone.

Later that evening, Amber found herself sitting out on a hill looking out at the land. Amy was sitting her lap and she was holding the infant's hands with a smile on her face. Not knowing that Jay was coming up behind her. "You always come up here when you're in a good mood," he commented. He sat next to her and looked at Amy. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I was thinking about the day Amy was born. The look on your face when you held her," Amber replied.

Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Didn't we have a conversation about this earlier?" He asked. Amber leaned against his shoulder with a sigh. "You, little Bray ,and Amy were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love being with all three of you. I love to hold you, I love to play with the kids, and I love loving you," He explained. Amber smiled and then she had Amy stand up. She held the little girl by her waist and she placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Amy and the rest of the children born in this world will help build a better future," she informed.

Jay nodded and then he stood up with Amy in his arms. "Mommy," a voice called. Amber looked over to see little Bray climbing up the hill.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked.

Little Bray crawled into her lap and then she watched as Jay traded kids. The boy laughed as Jay spun him around. "To a new future," he announced. Amber nodded and held Amy close to her.

"To a new future," she agreed.


	13. Fear and Worthy

Chapter 13: Fear and Worthy

Three months later, Amber was sitting outside with Amy in her lap. The little girl could speak well for her age. Knowing how to say a few words or at least she tried. Jay was sitting next to her and they were watching little Bray, Lottie, and Brady play. "Stay away from those trees," Amber instructed. Lottie led the younger children from the trees and they kept playing with their ball. Bray came over and sat by them.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Amber and Jay greeted back.

Amber let Bray take the little girl in his arms and he started playing with her. "How's Trudy doing?" She asked.

"She's doing better. Her fever's gone down. She should be better in a few days," he replied.

Amber nodded and then she looked over towards the children. Just then, Lottie ran over to her. "Amber, little Bray's gone," she informed. Amber stood up.

"What do you mean he's gone?" She asked.

"I don't know what happened. I just turned my back for a second and when I looked back over at them, little Bray was gone and Brady told me that he went to get the ball," Lottie replied.

Amber then took Amy from Bray and placed her into Lottie's arms. "Take Amy and Brady inside. Get everyone else together so we can start searching for him," she instructed. Lottie nodded before she hurried inside. Amber then started to panic. Jay placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Amber, calm down, he couldn't have gone far," he assured her.

"We don't know that, Jay, he's a fast runner."

She watched as Bray hurried into the woods. "BRAY, WAIT!" She shouted. Once everyone else came out, they started searching for the boy.

Bray kept searching for his son. Fear welled up in his heart when he couldn't find him. He could hear his friends calling for him. "Bray, where are you?" He whispered. He kept searching and then night started to fall.

Hours later, they went back. It was getting too dark to keep searching for the boy. Everyone else was back, but then they noticed that Bray wasn't with them. "Do you think he's still out there?" Ellie asked.

"That's the only option," Jack replied.

Amber sat down and Jay tried comforting her. The fear of losing her son was too much for her.

Bray kept searching for little Bray. He wasn't going to give up, he was going to keep searching until he found the boy. "BRAY, BRAY! ANSWER ME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He shouted. He realized that he wouldn't be able to find his son in pitch blackness. He grabbed a thick stick and wrapped some cloth around it. He was able to light it and kept on with his search.

Lottie was leaning against the door and watched as Jay ran circles on Amber's back. Amber had cried herself to sleep and Lottie felt terrible for turning her back. "Jay," she called. Jay pulled a blanket over Amber and stood up. He escorted Lottie out of the room and closed the door behind him.

They stood in the hallway and Jay looked at her. "Any word?" He asked. Lottie shook her head. "It's been six hours where," he whispered.

"Jay, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for losing him," she apologized.

"You better be sorry," Lex put in.

Jay looked at Lex. "Not now, Lex," Jay insisted. Lex was leaning against the wall glaring at Lottie.

"What? It's her fault the kid's gone. Not only that, now Bray's gone. For all we know he could've found the kid and then just leave with him," Lex stated.

"Lex, stop it," Salene interjected.

"What, it's not my fault the kid's gone," Lex stated.

"But blaming Lottie isn't fair," Jay commented.

"She was supposed to be watching them," Ebony agreed.

"It was a mistake that any of could've made. We can dump all of the blame on Lottie," Ruby stated.

She placed her hands on Lottie's shoulders. "I have faith that Bray will come back once he finds the boy. He knows how much the boy means to Amber," May pointed out.

"Leaving with the kid now would kill her," Ellie agreed.

"Does Trudy know?" Jay asked.

"I didn't think that we should wake her, she's just getting over her illness," Ruby replied.

Jay nodded and leaned against the wall. "We should've kicked Bray out when we had the chance," Lex stated. Jay looked at him with a glare.

"Why would you say something like that?" Jay asked.

"Because, we can't trust the guy ever since he stabbed you. All of a sudden the day we were going to kick him out you were talking about proving himself worthy," Ebony replied.

"Bray deserves a chance. Ram got his chance now he has our trust," Jay pointed out.

"Bray nearly killed you," Lottie pointed out.

"Listen everyone, we have to stop putting the blame on somebody. It wasn't Lottie's fault and it wasn't Bray's fault. Little Bray will be found. I trust that Bray will bring him back once he finds him," Jay stated.

"If he finds him. We don't know how far out that kid went to," Slade stated.

"He could be miles away," Gel agreed.

"We just have to have faith that the boy's okay and that he'll be found," Jay finished.

He then went back into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Bray kept searching the forest trying to find the boy. "BRAY!" He shouted. All of a sudden he heard a whimper behind the bushes. He pulled the bushes back and sighed in relief. "Bray," he whispered. Little Bray looked at him in fear.

"Uncle Bray?" He asked.

"I'm here, come on," Bray replied.

He wrapped his jacket around the boy and he went back to the tribe.

It must've been midnight and Amber was awake again. She was lying on her side tracing the designs on the blanket she was lying on. Jay was running circles on her back with a sigh. Just then, the door burst open and little Bray jumped on the bed. "MOMMY, DADDY!" He exclaimed. Amber sat up and quickly took the boy into her arms. Jay wrapped his arms around Amber and little Bray. Bray stood in the doorway watching with a smile on his face. Jay looked at Bray and Amber looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, Bray," she told him.

"I'd do anything for you guys," Bray assured her.

Jay nodded and thanked him before going back to his family.

The next day, Amber was sitting down with the rest of the tribe. Bray was standing in the of the circle waiting for Jay to speak. "Bray, you had the chance to leave with the boy once you found him, why didn't you?" Lex asked.

"Because I wouldn't betray Amber or Jay for that matter," Bray replied.

"Bray, we gave you the chance to prove yourself worthy to stay in the tribe. Last night after bringing little Bray home, it should that you are worthy to be in the tribe," Jay explained.

Amber then stood up. "We put it to a vote. Who here wants Bray to leave the tribe?" She asked. No one raised their hands.

"All opposed?" Jay asked.

Everyone raised their hands. "Congratulations, Bray, you're now officially apart of the tribe," Jay announced. Bray was relieved that he had finally proved himself worthy to be part of the tribe.

That night, Jay came into the room to find Amber rocking Amy to sleep. "How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's teething, but she's okay," Amber replied.

She placed the baby into the crib and looked at Jay. Jay smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Then they got into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. A long hard road and they were finally together. Bray was watching them with a grin. His and Jay's fight was over and he could continue on with his future. He then walked away knowing that letting Amber go was the only way he could live with his life and he did let her go.

Two years later, Amber and Jay welcomed their son, Jedrek, into the world. Their goals were fulfilled and they were happy. That's all they could ask for.


End file.
